Black angel and White demon
by Dandragonkyuubi
Summary: What if there was another vi sibling could his life really change the fate that is written in stone or will his fate be written as well. Rai x ?, Lelouch x ?.


Fallen angel

Epilogue

The Darkness of death he could feel it,it wasn't his first time feeling it he'd met it more than

once but this time was different,he had gained power but he had been warned that the life of a

king was a lonely one But he still took it,he did not regret his choice because if he dies he shall

ta..e ..is ..orl..'s ...te to his grave.

Determination,anxiety,fear were the feelings the young boy could feel but the fear was probably

the one he felt the .as he stepped in the grand hall of the immense sky high tower

known as the royal castle,"presenting 11th prince of BRITANNIA Rai vi BRITANNIA " announced the

announcer indicating the young boy's arrival who we now know as Rai a prince in line for the

throne of the empire known as BRITANNIA ,as he walked by the many notes and guests of the king

he could hear all their comments and they were very much the same"poor baby he must feel

wrecked about his mother's death" "yes and yet he shows up here of all places with his head

held up high he'll make a fine gentleman one day" "Apparently the Asford family has fallen after

lady Marriane's death" the comments were of the same nature including Those of greedy nature

Of those seeking to provide their help to The vi branch BRITANNIA To replace the asford family in

order to have the royal family in it's debt or to marry off one of their daughters to a royal prince.

"Father..."he stopped for a brief second due to his father's intense glare he trembled as sweat

started to form and descend upon his face trying to recompose himself he breathed in and then

out "Father,Mother Lady Marriane has died" he said as he was finally able to let it out .

"What of it"came the frightening booming cold voice of his father.

"What do you mean what of it mother the queen has just been assassinated my sister has lost

the use of her legs and has become blind due to the trauma why weren't we Better protected

you left mother defenseless and you even stopped the investigation" his words

marked the entire halls with surprise no one had expected this t come out of a ten year old's

mouth.

"Keep quiet you insolent fool"spoke the emperor as he stood from his throne and slapped Rai

hard due to his size and strength Rai flew from the top of the stairs and crashed to the bottom of

it he could feel tears threatening to fall due to the pain.

"Did you ask for an audience to tell me this you are nothing more a foolish who runs his mouth

learn your place"

"If that is you think I shall renounce my rights to the throne"he said it firmly with his head held

High and full of confidence "dead. You were always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave

you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of

those, I have given to you, in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed.

Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!Rai, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled

to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess, you will serve

well as bargaining tools For the calstream Negotiations ."he couldn't believe it that this is what

he really meant To his father if that is the case then he does not regret his choice.

a year later Rai and Nunnaly had been sent to Japan as political bargaining chips for the

distribution of the Calstream mineral which happened every four years as it was a very rare

mineral and that 70% of it is Found within Mount Fuji which belonged to Japan a neutral

country between the world's superpowers Zitopia and Exodus.

They had found residence in prime minister's kururugi's shrine,the prime minister had a. Child

Suzaku Kururugi a boy about Rai's age he seemed to be the opposite of Rai actually In almost

everything he had dark Curly brown Hair while Rai had spiky white hair,he had tinted Amber

eyes Rai had ocean blue eyes,his skin was slightly tanned rai was a little close to being pale,

the weren't opposites physically but also mentally Suzaku was hot a little too hot headed while

Rai was cool headed most times it irritated Suzaku to the point of taking it out on his martial

arts teacher and still getting beaten to a pulp and then getting told off for not keeping

his emotions in check of course he just sniggered and smirked at him whenever it happened it

became worse when he joined them in their practice sessions and proved to better than Suzaku

even he had less strength than him he was more flexible and could use the techniques better,it

was worse when they played chess Rai was a natural at this as he was a calm strategist while

Suzaku was a little rash by the time he gave it was 104-0 wins to Rai he later learned the

Japanese version of chess from todoh he was a better opponent than Suzaku as he was a

military man but he would still win as it was 36-27 for Rai.

He later became Friends with Suzaku after an incident when he tried to save Nunnaly from

a wild dog but that Rai was the one who killed with a the Katana And the teachings he had

received from Todoh he was considered a prodigy in everything he did seeing how he mastered

it short amounts of time but that didn't stop him from admiring the courage of a fool trying to

fight a wild dog bare handed,after that they were like a family an older brother who teased his

younger brother and a little sister who admired them.

But those times didn't last as Zitopia soon after invaded Japan with the new military

technological breakthrough by creating mechanized machine's In short human had finally been

able to build robots they were named Knightmare frames drove by a one soldier and was bullet

proof And fast land movement with these mass produced Knightmare's Japan surrendered

under a month it was stripped of it's rights,pride and name it was renamed Area eleven and it's

people known as elevens movements and riots rose after this master Todoh left and so did the

prime minister to shut them up Zitopia bombarded several areas including the one they were in

luckily they survived but on paper they died.

There he stood within the chaos burned houses destroyed roads and the smell of death in

the air he took in the pain and sorrow in the scenario caused by his Father's rule it was at this moment he knew his childhood was over and the hate for Zitopia he had bottled up reopened

as he saw Zitopian convoy approaching To take any Zitopian civilians away he knew he had to

leave This life behind and start anew he proceeded to walk forth but he stopped to take one last

look at his best friends figure that was sitting on a rock"Suzaku I promise you this I shall Destroy

Zitopia"in response to this the sky roared thunder promising chaos.

DAN:hey guys this is my first story so please leave a review you might get confused a bit by this chapter just to clarify anywhere you see Rai its suppose to be lelouch I'm considering leaving it like this or just coming back and changing things leave your choice in a review I really want to carry this story to the finish so plese give me a chance everywhere that says zitopia it's britannia calsteam is sakuradite I had to do an original story homework from a few years ago I didn't want to do an original story so I did this I changed some details to trick the teacher just in case he looks it up hahaha I'm kinda paranoid.

So till next time tune.

Kyuubi & Dragon:you forgot about us you douche we'll kill ya.

Dan:oops gotta go


End file.
